The present invention relates to remotely executable computer programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to the creation and use of customized remote-access, database-backed applications. Present systems and techniques for development of remotely accessible applications suffer from limitations in power and ease of use.
There is thus a need for further contributions and improvements to the technologies of remote application generation and use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for generating and using database-backed applications.
This object and others are achieved by various forms of the present invention as disclosed herein, and as would occur to one skilled in the art given the present disclosure.
One form of the present invention provides an network-based user interface (UI) for generating an application. The application configuration information is stored in a database with the data used by the application itself. Links to the application can be generated for remote access by the author or others, and configuration information for the generated application can be exported for remote execution on a variety of client platforms using a script interpreter (engine) for converting the configuration file into user interface components, business rules, and mappings from the UI components to back-end (server-side) database fields.